Love Forgotten in Heaven and Found on Earth
by DisguisedByWords
Summary: Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza (Don't forget Happy!) have been pretty bored since the Erracion Seis incident and have had nothing to do. That is until a crazy request shows up on the request board, and they decide to take it. Little do they know that this mission will change the lives of each of them forever. (Sorry if the summary sucks) GrayLu CHAPTER #5 IS HERE FOLKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new to fanfiction, but I LOVE to write and read. So I hope you like the story I'm writing! Obviously I don't own any of the characters except the new characters I made that I'll be adding later. I'll be adding a new chapter every Wednesday (if not earlier) and I appreciate every review I receive! Except for "Flames" which I will roast my marshmellows over and not care one bit. Sorry fools.**

**Anywho! Here's Chapter 1!**

Natsu's POV

Man I never get to have any fun anymore. Everything has settled down since the whole Erracion seis thing, and now all I have to do is go on these easy beginner missions. UGH WHY CANT I HAVE ANY FUN?! I just want to have a real challenge, so I can be good enough to beat Erza! Then maybe I can become an S class mage! AW YEAH I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! But wait...I still don't have anything to do! ARRRRRRRRRR!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! UGH I AM SO SICK OF THESE BORING MISSIONS!" I yelled. Ah that felt good. "Aye Sir!" came the agreement of my trusty exceed Happy. I allowed myself to ramble. "I want to do something FUN. Like when we fought Lullabye, and Lyon, and Deliorah, and Jellal, and Phantom Lord, and Gajeel!" "Um…Natsu…?" I don't think fun is the right word for those missions. More like terrifying." Happy said sweatdropping. "I've got to agree with Natsu believe it or not." Gray piped up, joining our conversation. "Hey what's that supposed to mean Ice Pop?!" I shouted. "What do you think it means Flame Brain?!" Gray shot back. "Who you callin' Flame Brain you Streaker?" I shouted. "I'm talking about you Flame Freak!" Gray said obviously more enraged. "Wait…you agree with him?" Happy jumped in. We both calmed down and Gray spoke up. "Yeah. Though you are correct about that not being fun Happy, It's been awhile since something interesting has happened. And how are we supposed to become better wizards if we aren't challenged?" I agreed. "Maybe we could find something interesting on the quest board." Happy suggested flying over to it. I rolled my eyes. "Happy, we just checked like 5 minutes ago. Nothing-" "WOAH LOOK AT THIS ONE NATSU!" Happy exclaimed. We ran over to the board and I scanned them, trying to find what had intrigued my furry friend so much. "Meet your love match, retrieve a magic map, perform at a circus, guard a rich kid, Happy all of these quests are bogus. "No! This one!" Happy said holding up a blank sheet of paper. "I think your cat's loosin it Natsu." Gray said to me secretly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" I yelled. "I said your cat's loosin its marbles! Happy must get it from you Fire breath." Gray said. "WHY YOOOUU!" I yelled shooting flames at him. "Ice make: WIND!" Everything including me became covered in ice. But the second I saw Gray start to laugh at me ooooooooooooh it was on. I started spouting fire everywhere and eventually every last bit of ice was gone. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS!" Happy yelled. We both looked to see the mission paper completely covered in ice, and now containing words.

"WOAH! So your ice breath is good for something after all." I said, getting the last word in. "Shut up Natsu." Gray said shooting me an icy glare. I still win. I looked at the mission and it read:

**Rescue An Angel**

**A fallen angel is being held captive**

**Reward: 8,000,000 jewel**

**Location: In the Valley of the Moon outside of Bokanau, the cave being **

**marked by a vulture flying overhead**

**+Gate Key**

**Report to Catholic Church in Bokanau**

"8,000,000 JEWL?! JEEZ MAN!" I shouted. "How many hundreds is that…how many hundreds are in a million? Uuuuuuh…" I mumbled, feeling absolutely brain dead after that mind explosion. "This is great." Erza said suddenly joining us. "Yeah Erza! We each get 2,000,000 jewel, and Lucy gets a gate key!" Happy piped up. Gray seemed less sure though. "Something about this quest is freaking me out." He said. "Firstly, only when it was covered in ice was it readable, Secondly, theres no such thing as angels and if there were I highly doubt they can just fall from heaven, and what are the chances that there would be a gate key reward? Lucy's got like 9 of them. This is all really weird don't you think?" I thought about it a minute. "Eh. Oh well. We'll figure it out later. We have to take this mission Gray! It's 8,000,000 jewel. Let's GO!" I said practically shoving him out the door. "Aren't you two forgetting something?" Erza said sternly. "Yeah, Gray needs his clothes." I said patting Gray's bare shoulder. Gray just looked down horrified. Point two for Natsu. "Don't you think we need Lucy?" Erza said expectantly. "OH YEAH! Wait, where is she?" I said. That's when Mirajane jumped in. "She's on a mission. She said something about how she needed money to pay rent." All of our eyes went to her. "Well where is she?" Gray asked. "Rokan Town. She's doing a gang job." Mirajane said calmly. "That's on the way to Bokanau. We could stop by on the way and help her out." Erza suggested. "Great! Let's Go!" I exclaimed.

**Too short? Too long? Good? Bad? (actually if you think its bad then I don't care screw you) Leave reviews for me! Thanks for reading, and I'll see yall next chapter! **

**BTW: If you have any questions for me, ideas, requests, or just want to talk, PM me :) **

**I am Forver: DisguisedByWords**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I decided to just do the next chapter now because I'm bored and I already have alot done. But BEWARE THIS CHAPTER IS LOOOOOONNNNNGGH or at least it feels long to me cause I took so long writing it. Ooooyyyy...ANYWHO Of course I don't own anything except for the characters that will appear. And for those of you GrayLu fans you're probs gonna get mad at me cause there's some NaLu fo SHO. Sorry guys but try to enjoy it :)**

Erza's POV

We took the train to Rokan Town, much to Natsu's dismay. "Do you think Lucy feels weak?" Gray asked. I looked at him with curiosity. What would make him ask that? "Why would she? She's a powerful Mage and a loyal friend, and she is extremely couragous and clever as well." I said in response. What a dumb question. There's no way a member of pure team could be considered weak. Especially Lucy. "But does it seem to you like she's not as strong as us because she doesn't have a title or special powers? All she has is a set of keys." Gray said. What? What is bringing these thoughts to his head? Then again, Gray isn't entirely wrong. She doesn't really seem to be on a level with me Natsu and Gray. But she is extremely powerful nonetheless. "That is true. Without her keys, she struggles. But with her keys, she easily is the most powerful Celestial Wizard alive. Did Loke ever tell you of the night she saved him?" I said to him, looking him dead in the eye. "Loke's previous Wizard, Karen died because she wasnt powerful enough to summon another Celestial Spirit while Loke was here. But when Lucy found him, she nearly forced open his gate, earned the privilege of meeting the Spirit King, commanded him to change his verdict over Loke's crime, and the King abliged, and while defending Loke, was able to summon 9 spirits at once. Magic like that is unheard of. Lucy can do extraordinary things. Don't underestimate her." I said, making my words final. "Believe me Erza, I don't feel that way at all. But do you think she does?" Gray asked. I never thought of that. "Perhaps. But doesn't that happen to us all? And if we overcome those insecure feelings, we become stronger." I said. The rest of the trip, I thought about it. Does Lucy feel inferior to us? Is she trying to become stronger so she can be as strong as us? Is she left out? Lucy...

The sound of the whistle broke my train of thought. **(A/N: Heh heh heheh. See what I did there? B] #swag) **"Well here we are!" Happy exclaimed. I'm surprised at how quiet he's been. Though he was probably asleep. Natsu barfed around the train as we exited. "Brfrgnewquzalpmzutgfhvcbgucci..." Natsu grumbled between puke sessions. "So Mirajane said this was a gang job right?" Gray asked. "Yes. And I did the research and this isn't just any gang. It's a rape gang and Lucy's undercover." I said not allowing the worry in my heart to be reflected into my voice. Gray on the other hand, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE COULD GET HURT! WHAT IF THEY TOOK HER KEYS? WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY COULD HAVE DONE TO HER! I DONT EVEN WANT TO TJINK ABOUT IT!" Gray practically shouted. I'm not sure if he was even trying to mask his fear or not. But I can't blame him for being afraid. Lucy is our friend. Of course we're afraid. But we have to have faith that she'll pull through. I just got finished telling Gray how tough she is. Time to believe it. Natsu [Now recovered] punched his fist into his hand and said

"I'll make sure they don't lay a finger on Lucy."

Happy's POV

So we all dashed to the warehouse (Erza found the location by "asking" people in town) where they meet up, which I guess shouldn't have been hard to find seeing as it was on fire. "Of course. Out with a bang. That's our Luce." I said. "WAY TO GO LUCY!" Natsu shouted. But of course Gray had to rain on our parade. "Um guys. One small problem. There's no Lucy!" Gray said angrily. "Is he still inside?" I asked. If she dies, WHO WILL BUY MY FISH?! Natsu always burns my fish. Lucy makes them just the way I like them. "It'll be okay Happy." Natsu said putting a hand on my head Comfortingly. "I'm gonna save her."

Natsu darted inside to look for Lucy. "Good Luck Natsu" I heard Gray mutter once Natsu was inside. "Try cooling it down Gray." Erza commanded. Gray nodded and got into his position. "Ice-Make: Breath!" Gray cast the spell and the flames shrank.

Natsu's POV

I looked everywhere and I couldn't find anything. Until I heard a scream. That scream. I know that scream. "LUCY!" I shouted. "NATSU!" Her voice seemed weaker. I had to find her. "Lucy! Where are you?!" I shouted. "Over Here!" She shouted, sounding even weaker yet. I kept looking. "WHERE?" I shouted. I was trying use her voice to locate her. "LUCY!" I called out. "Nat..su.." She barely got Out. Her lungs are probably full of smoke, so she can't breathe. "I'm coming Luce!" I said. I finally reached her, just in time to keep her from collapsing. "Natsu...you..." she choked out. I swept her off of her feet and carried her swiftly towards the exit. "It's okay Luce. You're gonna be fine." I said. "I'll get you out of here." I could feel her relax in my arms, and I'm not sure if that scared me or calmed me down. Then I realized she had passed out. I ran as fast as I could, but not too fast where I would hurt Lucy. We got out and immediately Gray shot into panick mode. "LUCY!" He shouted, running to us. "She's overheating. Lay her down." Gray said. I did as he said and let him take care of her. He used his ice breath over her body to cool her down and used Icy Wind in her mouth to get her breathing again. After a minute, nothing happened and Hapoy got really scared. "Why isn't she waking up?" Happy asked. But then she slowly began to awaken. "LUCY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Happy exclaimed pouncing on her. "Hi Happy" she said weakly. "Hey, how ya feelin?" I asked. "Alive. Thanks you guys." Letting a weak laugh escape her lips. "Yeah, you gave us quite the scare" Erza said. "I'm glad you're okay." Gray said, with his head down so his hair covered his eyes. "Gray, you were scared?" Lucy asked. So the king of cold has a warm heart after all. "I mean we all were. That was really scary Lucy. You could've Died! Please!" He started to shout a little. "Please...just take care of yourself." Gray said the last part quietly. It was silent until Lucy piped up. "Oh c'mon. It takes a little more than the likeness of Natsu's stomach to make me kick the can." Lucy said, jokingly, though her voice was still hoarse and weak. But just hearing that from Lucy gave us all a peace of mind.

Lucy's POV

Man what a whirlwind of emotion. First they abducted me, then we fought, then when I was about to win against thier leader, he set the place on fire! I beat him anyway but I got trapped in the flames. I actually thought I might die until I heard Natsu. I used just about all the oxygen in me to scream for himThat's last thing I remember is Natsu's face. Full of worry and seriousness. It scared me in a way. Seeing him so vulnerable and scared.

So now I'm sitting in a wagon and everybody is asleep except Gray. "So why aren't we going by train? It would be faster." I said. "Because there's no trains from here to Bokanau. We're going on a pretty freaky mission Luce." Gray said to me, his eyes full of seriousness. "The mission paper can only be read when frozen, the reward is through the roof, and there's a Gate key reward." gray said. "GATE KEY?! THERE'S ONLY LIKE 3 LEFT." I exclaimed. IS THIS FOR REAL?! "The reward is 8,000,000 jewel and it's a rescue mission. And not just any rescue mission." Gray said to me. "Whoever this person is they're worth a LOT of money." I said. It kind of makes me wonder how much my fathers reward for finding me was... "They are. They're an angel." Gray said. I tried to study his face, searching for some hint that he was deceiving me, but I found none. "so what do we know about this angel?" I asked. "So far, nothing. But we're almost to Bokanau so we'll know soon enough." Gray said. Hmmm... AHA! I pulled out my lacrima and called Levy. "Hey Luce! What's up?" Levy asked. "Hey Levy. I have a job for you." I replied.

**And that's it for Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it :) I will be posting chapter 3 sometime tomorrow or possibly today. I'll see what kind of time I have. A please review, and thank you for reading and i'll see you guys next chapter :)**

**And yet I am still ~DisguisedByWords**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! FINALLY CHAPTER 3! whew I know it took a long time but I ended up writing it and re-writing it like 3 times so It took awhile. I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail, but I do own the new character. OOOOH WHO IS IT?! Let's FIND OUT!**

Levy's POV

"I need you to do some research. I need you to find as much information on fallen angels as you can. Think you can handle it?" Lucy asked. "You know it!" I said. "Great! Thanks Lev!" Lucy said hanging up. Just as I hung up I noticed a person behind me. "Gajeel! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was looking for you shrimp! Where ya been?" He asked in his usual gruff tone. "I've been here. If I'm not at the guild it's safe to assume I'm here." I said. I thought everyone knew that. "I guess it makes sense. Ya know you bein a bookworm and all that." He said awkwardly. I smiled at his attempt at a compliment. It's rather strange to believe that he's the one who attacked me. He's so kind and caring and lovable and not to mention powerful. And it's so adorable how he puts up this tough guy act, when he's really a big softy!  
I had this mental image of Gajeel being a teddy bear and started to laugh. I tried to hold in my giggles, but to no avail. My laugh echoed through the library like a bird's song in an empty forest. "Eh? What's so funny shrimp?" Gajeel asked looking at me oddly. "N-Nothing...it's just-HEHE!" I barely got out between my giggles. "What? Shrimp you're weird you know that?" He said, ruffling my hair with his big hand. "H-Hey you are too." I said after my laughing died down. "So what's this research you have to do?" Gajeel asked. "Lucy needs as much information on fallen angels as I can get for her." I replied. It sounded more normal in my head then it did coming out of my head. "I hate to break it to you Shrimp, but isn't that going to take forever? There's got to be a gazillion books here!" Gajeel said. "Perhaps. Which is why YOU are going to help me." I said. He let out a small chuckle and said, "Oh yeah? Why should I? Why are you even doing this?" He questioned me. I took this serious, hoping it would result in a serious answer. "I'm doing this because Lucy asked me to. And we're best friends and we count on each other. And she's counting on me, so I have to be there for her and do anything I can to help her." Gajeel just looked at me. "The reason you should help me is because we're best friends too Gajeel." I said, looking him right in the eye. "And I need your help." Gajeel was absolutely dumbfounded. I continued to look into his deep crimson eyes, and then he sighed.  
"Alright shrimp. You got it." He said defeated. I couldn't help but smile.

Because every word...

...Was true.

Lucy's POV

We arrived in Bokanau and met with the man who requested the job. He was a pastor, and we met with him at the church he worked in.

"So I'm still a little confused on this whole angel thing. You say she fell from heaven? Gray asked. "Yes. That is correct. If she is not rescued soon, she'll be forced to be a human again. It is crucial that we get her to heaven." He said.

According to the pastor, she fell two days ago. They were having service and she appeared to them. He said she looked scared. She met with the pastor afterwards and informed him of the situation. Then, he said a group of wizards kidnapped her saying that the wings of an angel would bring their God Zareff back. But he also said if they cut off her wings, she'll die. The pastor told us that the group's name was The Band of Amada. Erza used her usual method of finding information and eventually got a location.

Gray's POV

After a couple hours of traveling and Natsu's constant barfing, We arrived at the temple. It wasn't that big really. But it certainly did look creepy. We charged in while they were doing some sort of spell circle. "Who are they?" And "What are they doing here?" Echoed around the room until somebody recognized our mark. "We'll we can't allow them to interfere with our plans now can we? I tell you my brothers, they must be defeated. DON'T allow them to get the angel!" A man who appeared to be thier leader yelled. "Yes sir Master Rowan!" The wizards chorused. "Pft. You rats can't even touch us. Erza, you and I can take them. Lucy. You and Gray save the angel." Natsu commanded. The two mages easily picked off the lackeys like flies. Lucy and I raced down an empty hallway that we hoped would lead to the angel. To our luck, at the end, was a wall and there she hung. Her hands were bound by shackles above her so she formed a perfect line, aside from her wings. Her wings were beautiful, feathery and white, just as you would imagine angel's wings to look like. Except in this case, her wings were stained with blood, and so was the rest of her body. She had golden hair that flowed like a river, and she had long legs, she also appeared to be skinny but also flat chested. Also, blue and purple bruises decorated her skin like patterned wallpaper, her clothes: a long sleeved white shirt, also stained with blood and torn at the shoulder so the sleeve was partially falling off, and one across her stomach, and she wore a black pencil skirt, with a tear in it, and no shoes, and she had a cut across her cheek. "The poor girl..." Lucy said quietly. "Any ideas on how to get her down?" I asked. "Maybe. It's worth a shot." Lucy said. "Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" She called out. Cancer was by her side in 2 seconds flat. "Cancer, I need you to try to cut those shackles!" Lucy commanded. "You got it bebe." He said. Cancer cut at the shakles but only scratched them. He kept trying though until Lucy told him to stop. "Thanks for trying Cancer." Lucy said, sending him back. "Taurus would probably cut her hand off if he tried... I'm out of ideas. You got any?" Lucy said looking at me with hope. "Maybe." I said. I used my ice make magic to make a key inside the lock. Luckily it worked.

She began to fall from the ground, but I caught her. She felt so delicate and fragile I thought I'd break her. "I'm sorry children. But I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the angel." came the voice of the one called Master Rowan. "Not a chance." I growled. "Now, didn't your parents ever teach you? It's wrong to steal!" He said with an evil gleam in his eyes. He put out his arm and made a magic circle. "DARK SPIRIT: KUCILLU" he chanted, and a birage of what looked like glowing hummingbirds flew at us. Lucy and I dodged out of the way and the hummingbirds disappeared upon impact with the wall. "What on earth? What kind of magic is that?!" Lucy asked. "I don't know." I said. Lucy got out her keys. "Gray. Get her out of here. I can handle him. She needs to be taken to safety." Lucy ordered at me. Is she kidding? "Lucy you can't handle him alone!" I shouted at her. "I won't be alone." Lucy said. She pulled out three keys and opened their gates. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION, RAM, AND GOLDEN BULL. LEO ARIES AND TAURUS" Lucy casted. And just as she casted, they appeared. "Go Gray. I've got things here. Taurus, I need you to stay by the door after Gray gets out and make sure this creep doesn't follow him. Leo, Aries, are you ready for this?" Lucy asked, pulling out her whip. I didn't want to abandon her, but Lucy wanted to handle it alone, and she was right. The angel's life was the highest priority. "Fine. But if you dare die after we JUST saved your life-""I'LL BE FINE GRAY! GO!" She shouted at me. At this, I ran out of the room at full speed and watched Taurus guard the door behind me as I continued to run. I ran until I was a good distance from the building.

Natsu's POV

After all of the lackey's were beat I looked around for their master. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?! COME FIGHT ME!" I shouted, spewing fire to intimidate him (Wherever he is) "Natsu!" Erza shouted at me. "Will you calm down?" she said angrily, giving me a dirty look. Geez...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" came the sound of a loud explosion. "What was that?" I asked. "I don't know, but it came from the direction Lucy and Gray went. Lets go check it out." Erza commanded. I followed her and we ran towards the explosion until we got to a room where Lucy stood completely unscathed, besides a little dirt, while the master we were looking for, and a majority of the walls were laying on the ground. "Hey guys. We're all taken care of here. Gray's outside with the angel. Are we ready to go?" she asked. "Yup. Let's go collect our money!" I said in celebration.

Happy's POV

MAN THIS IS BORING! Natsu said I have to stay here while they rescue the angel. So I've been staying in this church, and its so gloomy. It feels more like a prison than a church. UUGGGGHHHHHHH WHEN IS NATSU GONNA GET BACK? I CAN'T STAY PENT UP LIKE THIS! I FEEL LIKE SOME SORT OF CAGED ANIMAL!

I hear a voice that most likely belongs to the pastor in his office. I flew over and hid by the door and listened in. He appeared to be on his lacrima with someone. "So when are these wizards going to come back with the angel?" a voice came from the lacrima. It seemed to be... A LADY! "Soon enough Ultear. As soon as they get here with the angel, I'll give them the money, and 'volunteer' to keep her in my custody. The angel's power will be all ours and Master Hades will be the most powerful in the world. We have nothing to be worried about." the pastor said. "NO WAY!" I thought. "Don't underestimate these wizards though. They're very capable. You're dealing with Titania Erza, the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail which is the strongest legal guild, Gray Fullbuster, a student of my mother, who wasn't all that strong...but as for him I don't know... Lucy Heartfelia, the strongest Celestial Wizard in the world, and Natsu Dragneel. The only fire dragon slayer alive. They're a tough bunch." Ultear said. "Relax. I won't need to fight them! They'll never know! Just wait and see. I'll meet up with you in 1 week with the angel." the pastor said. "Fine. But Portreyn if you come meet me empty handed, then the angel won't be the only one who's going to die." her voice growled. He hung up and I flew away. I sat on the alter and pretended to be asleep. The pastor came out of his office, and left the building. I waited a couple minutes and flew into his office. I saw the briefcase full of money, and shut it. I grabbed it and flew out of the door as fast as I could to the forest. I heard Gray and Natsu mentioning something about how the temple was in the valley of the moon which was in the forest. So I flew there as fast as my little wings could carry me. I"M COMING NATSU!

**AND THATS THE END!...of this chapter of course :P Expect the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday. Continue to read and review and favorite and follow as you readers do! I LOVE you guys! Special thanks to Kyto Touche and DemonXMatchmaker for your reviews.  
I'll see you guys when Chapter 3 has an arrow by it saying Next :)**

**You can't find what's ~DisguisedByWords**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 BABY! I actually consider the number 4 an unlucky number so, let's hope it's good! And you'll notice I've experimented with the tools XP SO! I of course still do not own any characters except for our darling angel. I promise it's still GrayLu, it's just subtle and it will gradually get better and better. I actually have a very good plan believe it or not :D  
BUT ENJOY: Chapter 4**

* * *

Natsu's POV

We've been walking forever to get back to Bokanau, and the angel is still sleeping. Who knew angels were so lazy. I swear it felt like my legs were going to fall off any minute, when Erza piped up. "Well it's pretty late. Let's camp out her for the night." Erza said. OMG. "THAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA!" I shouted happily. NAP TIME! I just fell backwards and deemed it my bed, but I came to rude awakening when my head hit a rock. "OW!" I shouted in pain. So much for that plan... "Hey, is the angel waking up?" Lucy asked. I looked at Gray and she was stirring. He placed her on the ground, but still kept his arms around her, in case she was still asleep. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal two bright blue eyes with a golden ring around the pupil, making it look like the sun with a black center.  
"Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the forest of Bokanau. You're safe now" I said, trying to make her feel at ease. She sniffed the air and looked right at me. "Are you a dragon slayer?" she asked. Where did that come from? "Yeah. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer." I said. "Why?" Gray asked. "Up in heaven, I knew a few Dragon Slayers." she responded. Oh. There's more? Who are they?! How did they die? "Would you mind telling me who?" I asked. I had to know. These people are just like me. I need to know them. "There was Mariposa who was a dragon slayer or nature, and Nuko the water dragon slayer, and Terra the earth dragon slayer." she responded. "So 3 down 3 up and who knows how many are left." I said. "So how do you feel?" Lucy asked her, changing the subject off of dragon slayers. "Um well not great but nothing I can't handle." she said, trying to get up, but before she could fail, Erza stopped her. "You're not in any condition to be up and about. Get some rest and we'll see how you feel in the morning." she commanded. It looked like she wanted to protest, but she complied. She laid her head back onto my lap and fell asleep. Ugh why my lap? I mean I guess she's not heavy...and she looks all peaceful...like an angel...wait. She is one...but something seems off. There's something about her scent...  
"Something about this girl doesn't seem normal to me..." I said. "It's cause she's not human Natsu." Lucy said in a "duh" manner. "No! Not like that! Something about her is setting off alarms in my head. But I can't seem to figure out why? I just know they she doesn't smell right..." I said. It's almost recognizable. Maybe she went to Fairy Tail? No, then I'd definitely remember her. Maybe I've fought her before? But if she's an angel, wouldn't she have to be good? And I can't really remember a time when I fought a good person other than Erza, to prove that I was stronger than her, and when Laxus forced us to fight each other, but like I said, if she went to Fairy Tail, I would remember. Just then I realized Gray hadn't said a word since she woke up. "Gray, what do you think?" I asked. "I agree with Natsu." he said. HA! SEE?! "But its not quite that she doesn't seem normal. She seems familiar." Gray said. "Exactly!" I exclaimed.  
Before our argument could go on any farther, we were interrupted by A call to Lucy's lacrima.

* * *

Lucy's POV

We were talking about the angel when I got a call. I picked it up and it was Levy. "IS THIS THING ON?!" Gajeel shouted into the lacrima. Classy. "For crying out loud! Keep your voice down! She can hear you just fine WITHOUT you yelling." Levy scolded him. You could see Gajeel pouting but complying to her command. Natsu starting cracking up and made whipping noises. "Whapsh. Whapsh." Natsu made a whipping action along with it, thus making Gajeel freak the flip out. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SALAMANDER?!" Gajeel shouted. Natsu just sat there giggling until Gray punched him in the face, making Natsu collapse into the tree behind him unconscious. I giggled at gray's smirk. He was a little too happy to do that.  
"Gajeel I swear, you need to calm down. It was just a harmless joke and there's no need for you to lose your temper." Levy scolded him yet again. Gajeel pouted again mumbling something incoherent. Levy looked at me with a bright smile. "I did that research you asked for!" Levy exclaimed. "Question." Gray said, interrupting our conversation. "You have a spirit Crux, who knows everything about that stuff. Why didn't you just ask him?" he asked. "Cause I didn't want to waste my magic energy. Plus, I don't know how much information he has on angels. He mostly is knowledgeable about forms of magic. As far as I know, he doesn't know much about other creatures besides Celestial spirits and wizards." I explained. "Any who, Levy tell me as much as you've got." Levy smiled and nodded. "Okay, so basically, Angels are wizards who have passed on who have the power and the character to serve God. All of God's angels have a mark called a knights seal, which bonds them to each other and God eternally and is a symbol of power. Apparently their mark changes color based on how powerful they are. They're always Red or pink, getting Lighter being more powerful and getting darker being less powerful. For them to be on earth, they are considered a fallen angel. That either means they are doing a task for God, or they sacrificed their title as an angel. If they sacrifice their title however, they lose their wings, and become human again, so if your angel doesn't have wings, she's not an angel." Levy said. "Well she does, though they have blood on them." I said. "Then she's here on a task for God. This book says that angels with a yellow, light blue, or white marking are part of the Legion of Heaven, making them like our ten wizard saints but better. They are most often sent on tasks or sent on the hardest tasks because they are the only ones powerful enough to complete them. But the danger for her is, according to this book, her wings hold the power of god. If someone cuts off her wings, she not only dies, but whoever has them gains that power. That can fall into the wrong hands very easily." Levy said. "That's what the crazy cooks we were fighting before were trying to do." Gray cut in. "We were told by the guy who requested this job that if she didn't return to heaven in a certain amount of time, she'll lose her power. Did you see anything about that?" I asked. "Actually the opposite. Even when an angel gives up their title, they keep their power. Their power is forever their own. But it did say that if they spend too long on Earth, they will lose their memory of how to get to heaven and they will be stuck on earth until they die again. But they keep their powers." Levy explained. "I wonder why he lied?" Gray asked me. "You know, come to think of it, something about him just seemed off when we met him." I said. "I agree. But we I don't see what else we can do with her besides take her to him. Besides, he is a pastor. Maybe he can help her." Gray said. Still... just then, my thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched yell.

* * *

Gray's POV

"GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSS!" I heard a high pitched voice yell. Oh wait? Happy?  
And just as I thought, the flying blue cat himself swooped down with a big silver briefcase in his mouth. "Happy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "THE PASTOR! HE'S AN EVIL GUY AND HE'S GONNA GIVE THE ANGEL TO THIS EVIL LADY WHOS GONNA GIVE IT TO AN EVIL GUY WHOS GONNA USE HER TO RESERRUCT ZAREFF AND AAAGGGHHHHH!" Happy screamed. "I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed. I guess Luce was right. Wait a minute...Why does Happy have a briefcase? "Hey Happy? Why do you have a briefcase?" I asked. "It's got the money and the key in it." Happy said with a devilish smile. Lucy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and immediately opened the box to see a gate key that was not gold, or silver. "Hey Luce, I thought you said there was only silver and Gold keys?" I asked. Lucy stood there absolutely frozen. "Luce?" I asked. "This isn't a normal gate key. This is the Spirit King's key. He's the most powerful spirit alive. And it's mine..." she said. Woah. That's a big deal. "Congrats Luce." I said. "Now all you need is the other 3 gate keys right?" I said. "Yeah...then i'll be the strongest celestial wizard in the world..." she said unable to speak. "Uh Luce, you kind of already are. Assuming one person has all 3 of the others, you're still at the very least 3 times stronger. You're kind of a big deal." I said honestly. She turned her head allowing her golden hair to flip around with it. "You really think so?" Lucy asked unsure. "Lucy, I'm not one for flattery. Honestly you are without a doubt, the strongest celestial wizard alive, and possibly ever." I said. Her lips curved up a bit, not quite making a smile, but the smile in her eyes was bigger than anything her mouth could make. "Thanks Gray." she said.

_Anything for you Lucy..._

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA And that's Chapter 4 muahahahahahahaha I don't know why I'm laughing. Anywho, thank you for reading! Keep reviewing, favoriting, following, farting, feeding, and I'll see you when Chapter 5 is here! (Which I promise will be by Friday)  
Forever I'll Be ~DisguisedByWords**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! ARE YOU READY? I'm ready :) So as always, I own nothing except our new character and future OCs and my own ideas.  
**

Natsu's POV

I woke up against a tree with a headache and a foggy memory of last night's events. I don't think I got drunk… hmmm…  
So I got up from my position against the tree and remembered something important. The angel. She was asleep on my lap last I remember, but if I was drunk, that could be entirely untrue. I looked around me and I couldn't find her anywhere. I wonder if she woke up and thought we were trying to steal her powers too and ran away…  
Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a faint glow coming from deeper in the forest. I moved towards it, and the light got brighter. I eventually got to the point where I could make out the Angels body in a small pond, with crystal clean blue water. The water around her flowed in a sort of tornado by her feet, and slowly grew higher until it was above her head, then it closed up like a water cocoon of some sort. But I could still see her body as a glowing figure inside of the water. I just watched behind the tree in curiosity until the water disappeared. She stood ON THE WATER. COMPLETELY DRY. ALL OF HER BRUISES AND WELTS AND BLOOD STAINS GONE. She just walked off of the water like it was no big deal and then a golden magic circle appeared behind her and her wings disappeared. She was now wearing a black cargo shirt tied up so her stomach was exposed, and the sleeves folded/rolled up just above her elbows. She had a red bandoo underneath and she had red shorts that were short but not slutty or showing her butt with a skinny black belt holding it up. She also wore red sparkly vans with black laces, and a red bandana headband to complete her outfit. While I was noticing her outfit change, I noticed the marks on her body. She had a black pinwheel thing on the calf of her left leg, and on her back was a big white fancy cross, but it only took up her lower back. Woah.

"Who are you?" she asked, breaking me from my thoughts. She still was faced the other way, but obviously sensed my presence. "Relax. Me and my friends are the ones who saved you. We were going to take you to get healed, but you just took care of that." I said honestly. She turned around to look at me, and she had this emotionless face, with her eyes piercing into my soul it seemed. Looking at her eyes, they were gray, and cold, but there was a ring of gold around her pupil, almost looking like rays of the sun, making here eyes seem less cold. "Well you seem to be telling the truth. I appreciate your help, but I don't need it. I have important things to do." she said, with far more emotion then her looks perceive. folding her arms. "Oh so you're on some sort of quest for the big man eh?" I said. "What of it?" she asked, in a anything but polite matter. "Well I'm going to keep you safe. Whether you like it or not." I said. "Well Dragon Slayer, as much as I appreciate it, I am able to protect myself." she said defiantly, turning her head and closing her eyes in almost a stuck up manner. Rude. Aren't angels supposed to- Wait a Minute!

"How'd you know that I'm a Dragon Slayer?" I asked. Is it possible that she's a dragon slayer too? No Way! If I could just get close enough to sniff her, I could find out! I just- "I used some psychic power I learned in the mountains to scan you a few moments ago. I know a lot about you Salamander." she said. Oh. I'm not sure if I should be relieved or disappointed. "So how much do you know?" I asked. "Your full name is Natsu Dragneel. You are an active status mage at the Fairy Tail guild, and your mark is located on your right shoulder. You've belonged to Fairy Tail since you were a child, because your dragon left at the year of X777 on July 7th, and the scarf you wear is a gift from him, which also hides the scar on your neck. You use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, you have had much battle experience and you have a strategic mind, despite your lack of intelligence, which leads to your victory in battle. If not by brute force and your overwhelming dragon flames, then by your wits and ability to seek out your opponents weakness and use it to your advantage. Though no matter what strategy you use, your battles almost always end with mass destruction. In nature you are carefree and reckless, but also you are fiercely loyal to your friends and guild members, and are highly protective of them. That seems to be it...Oh and you have severe motion sickness and you are blood type O+." I just blinked. "I know a little more but the fates tell me that the knowledge I've obtained is for you to discover on your own." she said. "Well then. That's a lot." I said. Geez. "Yes I would suppose so. Well I don't believe I should spend much more time here, so perhaps I should be going. You should-" then she froze. She then made a serious face and before I could process anything that had happened, she had requipped.

She now wore a sky blue bandoo with white sleeves **(A/N: Like Princess Jasmine but with white sleeves) **and a short to long white skirt with a blue silk version underneath. The skirt dragged a bit on the ground, but it made it look regal and elegant. She had what looked to be gold wire around her hands, feet and ankles, and head, with a ruby on each of her hands, each of her feet, and on her forehead, hanging down from the wire in a very regal manner. And to top it off, her before straight hair was in large waves. "whoa? What's the get up for?" I asked. "I sense a nearby negative energy. I'm trying to scan it but its cloaking its presence and my magic can see past it to a certain degree, but not enough that I can get much info. All I can tell is they're a water wizard, and they're emitting negative energy." she said. "Very impressive little girl." a man said, jumping out of a tree nearby. "But believe me, I'm not at all intimidated by a little girl playing dress up." he said. To the naked eye, one wouldn't notice it, but my dragon senses let me see it. The angel's lip curved into the tiniest smile and I knew that this man was done for. " So its a fight you seek?" she asked. "I wouldn't really call it a fight. That would make one assume that you'd even be able to touch me." he said confidently. He's awful sure of himself. There's mistake number 2. (The first mistake being: Not being afraid of her.) "I don't need to touch you." she said slyly. As if predicting his attack, (which she probably did) she got into an all too familiar position. "Sapphire Whirlwind!" the man casted, letting a spiral of waves shoot towards her. "Ice-Make: Shield!" she cast, deflecting his attack. "YOU'RE AN ICE MAKE MAGE TOO?" I exclaimed. There's only supposed to be two! Gray and Leon. Their teacher died, so there's no way she would know it! She got ready for her next attack, and I saw Gray come towards us along with Lucy. I'm not sure if he saw her attack or not, but as soon as he does, he is going to flip out.

He reached us and said, "Hey what's going on?" "This guy snuck up on us and tried to attack us and she's fighting him." I said. "Water Wave!" the man cast. "Ice-Make: Floor!" She cast, bending over and touching the ground making everything in front of her turn into a thick layer of ice, and trapping the water beneath it and the feet of our attacker. "NO WAY!" Gray shouted. I called it. "She's an Ice-Make Wizard too?" Lucy exclaimed. "Gray, is it possible that she was a student of Ur as well?" I asked as calmly as I could to prevent him from flipping out. "NO!...Leon and I...we were her only students...the only other person it could be..." Gray said his onyx eyes seeming to be on fire. "Is Ur's daughter." he said. Lucy gasped. "Ur told us that she had died because she had too much power, so its possible..." Gray said with a completely serious face. 'Ice-Make: Bind!" she casted, and a magic icy rope encircled the strange man and his mouth, and she requipped back into her -what I am assuming is- her normal outfit. She looked at us and seemed to be scanning the other two. Then she gasped. "It can't be... I never thought..." she said, completely stunned. So she's met Gray. "You must be Ur's daughter." Gray said. She was just silent and looked at Gray and then looked down letting her once again straight blonde hair cover her face. "It doesn't matter who I am." she said sharply. "I knew her too. She was the most fantastic mother ever." Gray said letting a tear escape. The angel looked up. "Was that her name? I never got to know..." she said. "Yeah. She was extremely powerful. And she didn't talk about you much because she was so struck with grief." Gray said. "What about Dad?" she asked. Gray looked away. "It's better you don't know." he said. She nodded and accepted it. "Well at least I've found you. That's good." she said. "Well I may not be family but I'm the closest thing to it." Gray said. She froze. It looked like she was scanning him again. "You- YOU HAVE NO IDEA?!" she said. "What are you talking about?!" Gray said, shocked. "YOUR TEACHER IS NOT MY MOTHER!" she shouted. Now it was Gray's turn to be shocked. "Then how do you know Ice- Make Magic?" Gray asked. "It's better you don't know." she said, and a magic circle appeared on her back, making her wings appear. "HEY! DON'T GO!" Gray yelled. The angel turned around to face him. "Funny. When I ask for you not to go you don't listen, yet you expect me to? Sorry, Gray." she said sharply before flying off. "HAPPY! LETS GO!" I shouted. Happy grabbed my back and we followed her.

Gray's POV

Natsu flew off to follow her, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was what she said. _"Funny. When I ask for you not to go you don't listen, yet you expect me to? Sorry, Gray." _When did she ask me to? This doesn't make sense. I've never met anybody with Ice-Make Powers except Leon, me and Ur. Ur is dead, Leon hasn't taught anybody and Ur said we were her only students, and I'm pretty sure I'd know if I taught her Ice-Make Magic. When have I met her then? When she was alive? Don't go? I can't remem-

Then it hit me. She asked me every day. The same question.

Her small voice echoed in my head as if from a dream... but it wasn't from a dream.

It was real.

"_Don't go Gray! Stay home with me please big brother! Don't go!"_

**And THATS CHAPTER WHATEVER THIS IS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH hey sorry it took so long but I PROMISE that another chapter will be up sooner. Don't forget R&R and YEAH!  
****Are you also ~DisguisedByWords ?**


End file.
